Christmas Eve Endeavours
by assonance-asphyxiation
Summary: One-Shot. Bella Swan doesn't like Christmas Shopping. Edward Cullen doesn't mind being her shopping partner. Especially when mistletoe is involved... AU, AH. Written for the festive season!


A.N: Just thought you might like a little fluffy one-shot for the festive season. Merry Christmas to you all! Review, if you like. (:

assonance-asphyxiation.

* * *

**Christmas Eve Endevours**

If there was one thing I hated, it had to be shopping. I absolutely loathed the prospect of venturing outside the confines of my warm, cosy apartment into the chilling, icy environment. Just the thought of wading through the thousands of people, milling about on the high street sent a shudder through my body. Who would subject themselves to such torture in order to purchase a few goods that one could probably live without?

Twenty-fourth December. Christmas Eve. Every year. It was the one day, I would _consider _trekking into the hell-hole they call a shopping mall, but my extreme repulsion drove me directly into my soft, plush sofa which faced a fifty-inch plasma television. It was truly a shame for my friends and family though; they had not once received any gifts from me, on any occassion, for the past six years or so. The last time I gave someone a gift-wrapped present was my brother Emmett, in my junior year of high-school. He was leaving to college in Alaska and I had taken Design and Technology as an elective, so I boxed my ice scraper and hey presto - Emmett had a present.

If I was ever to be so adventurous, I'd buy vouchers from high-street clothing shops for all my loved ones and have the shops mail them out to each recipient. Of course, I'd do it while ordering my usual list of groceries online from Walmart who delivered my goods for free every Friday and Tuesday. Ah, the joys of internet. But this only happened when I was supremely bothered. Charlie, my father would get a fishing equipment voucher; Reneè, my mother received a plane ticket voucher since she was more mobile than a gypsy. Emmett and his wife, Rosalie would often get a weekend getaway every Christmas to some affluent city that I vaguely thought they might like.

In return, I would get something of a similar nature. Sometimes it would be a whole year's supply of make-up from Rosalie, or a speed-dating event invitation from my mother. She was one for grandchildren. Charlie tested his limites by shipping over a new instrument every year. He'd always wanted me to play an instrument - unfortunately for me, I wasn't the most talented but managed my hand at piano and drums.

This Christmas Eve, I thought I'd do exactly what I did for the past God-knows how many Christmases. Go online and master Google like the computer whiz I was. Well, truth be told, I didn't know boo-ya about technology; I am a journalist for crying out loud! However, fate had other plans for me. They came in the demonic form of Alice Brandon - best friend, irritating spiky thing and fellow colleague all wrapped up in one handy little ball of energy.

I had planned to sneak out a little early from work and just laze around with a steamy cup of hot chocolate. I'd even worn my long black winter coat with matching hat and scarf to blend into the employee population of Seattle Times. I'd left as part of the daily exodus at five-thirty pm on the fateful day and shuffled in between Jessica Stanley and her super huge crush Mike Newton. Of course, I didn't want to break their little connection thing, but I couldn't let my line manager, Lauren Mallory see me or else she'd dismember my head and make me work overtime, as a headless chicken. Mike Newton got a little too excited for my taste and edged closer while Jessica shrivelled like a green prune with unnecessary jealousy. Lets just say Mike and my idea of a man were mutually exclusive happenings, so his advances on me were null.

While I hid from Satan personified, another unnatural force had reckoned with me. Alice Brandon. Her small, petite form whooshed by me like Hurricane Katrina and encapsuled me in her vice like grip. Sometimes I thought she was a vampire, with all her strength. She heaved me to the side of the army of leavers, dodging any unsuspecting people during the process. Very casually she put me down and linked her arm with mine and strolled along calmly, as if she hadn't just manhandled all one-hundred-and-ten pounds of me.

"Think you could hide from me?" Alice teased in her soprano voice.

I shrugged, feeling defeated, "I tried. And I failed."

"_So_...whatcha doing tonight?" She asked, feigning innocence.

I knew all her games. She was one conniving pixie. "Eat, watch T.V and sleep."

Cue, the gasp, "Oh my God! It's Christmas tomorrow and you haven't even bought any presents! We _cannot _have this!"

"Yes we can. As we have had for the past six years." I objected.

Alice's dainty little features twisted into one of murderous rage; furrowed brows, glaring eyes and pursed lips. Even her tiny fists balled up tightly on her sides. At this, I cringed slightly but nonetheless, maintained my intentions. We continued walking for a few hundred yards until we reached her sleek, ostentatious and canary yellow Porsche. I never understood her reasoning for the purchase, but when it came to Alice, nobody could fight against her violent personality.

From behind my shiny, black Audi, peeked up Jasper Whitlock. He was Alice's fianceè and one of my very closest friends. Albeit, it was mostly due to the fact that he was my cousin, so we often ended up at the same Christmas parties or New Year's celebrations. That was if, I actually went to them. Factoring in that he was also my colleague, our meetings were inevitable. Better to get along than to quarrel, right?

His blue eyes took one glance at Alice, and he stepped back immediately, highly terrified of her wild expression. Despite towering immensely over her small frame, Jasper was easily scared by Alice's petite form. Sometimes it was comical to see him cowering away from his beloved. He shot me a concerned look, before leaning over and whispering in my ear.

"Good grief, Bella! What did you _do _to her?" He asked with bewilderment.

"I refused to shop with her." I answered.

"Damn. She's even angrier than when Tyler Crowley from HR spilt coffee on her designer bag." Jasper commented.

I gulped. That was extremely bad. Alice was fiercely protective of her designer items, whether they be shoes, bags, clothes or even underwear! Never twist Alice's panties. She'll kill you. So, if this was even worse than a scumbag from the above floor tossing piping hot liquid on her newest addition to the Bags From Heaven collection, then I was surely screwed. I stood there, fearing for my life, watching Alice Brandon fume and scrutinize my physical appearance with extreme distaste. I looked at myself self-consciously but deduced that I looked just fine. Professional with a hint of class.

Jasper leaned in again, "Apologise or something, _before _she makes pulp out of you!"

Was that the only thing I could do? Apparently so. Self-preservation kicked in and I cringed while uttering the words, "Okay Alice, I will go shopping with you today. Even though I despise the prospect with every fibre of my being."

It was as if nothing had happened; as if Alice hadn't just pulled a stance that could frighten even the Hulk. She smiled brightly and leaned in to peck Jasper's lips before looking at me happily. She was about to open her mouth to speak, but a tall, sinuous figure walked towards us from the opposite direction. My breath hitched while Jasper and Alice rolled their eyes dramatically.

Edward Cullen. The next CEO of Seattle Times. His father, Carlisle Cullen was due to step off in the next year or so and hand all his privilages, responsibilty and general awesomeness to his only son, Edward. If it wasn't enough that he was the best writer the newspaper had, and that he was about to own it all too, he also had to be the single most pleasing looking man on this planet.

Bronze hair danced wildly on his head, shining beautifully when the light hit it, highlighting the golden undertones. His green eyes were sharp, crystal like and totally worth swooning over. And that smile...it was a killer crooked one. His teeth were perfectly white and plump pink lips shaped themselves around them tantalizingly whenever he was pleased. Edward Cullen's skin was smooth, free of every blemish and unusually pale - but it didn't make him look any less attractive.

There was a major meeting today, so he was clad in a crisp, expensive looking suit, framing his lean body perfectly. It was rather irritating though; must he be perfect in almost every way imaginable? He really was one of a kind. And absolutely oblivious to my mundane existence. I sighed in melancholy. Would I ever meet my prince Charming, or would I have to do with the leering looks Mike Newton threw me during lunch?

"I heard someone hates shopping around here." Edward said in his smooth, silky soft voice, while smiling lightly.

Why did he have to approach us? Now I'd not only have difficulty in breathing, but I'd make a moron out of myself. However, Alice spoke to him like she was best friends with the Adonis and not his employee.

"Hey Edward! Yes, Bella here is expressing her sheer hatred for the season of giving. Her lackadaisicality causes her to be a real buzzkill in the Christmas season." Alice shook her head solemnly.

I blushed profusely, momentarily resembling a sun-dried tomato or an organically grown raspberry. At this rate, Edward would be begging to get away as far as possible from me. Why did Alice have to embarrass me so much? I glared at her head, but she couldn't see me.

Edward laughed and it sounded like heaven's bells. I may be exaggerating, but what could I say? I had a massive crush on my boss. He turned to me with smouldering eyes and my heart geared into overdrive. "I must admit Miss Swan, I expected that from you. I too am very reluctant when it comes to Christmas shopping. Not everyone can be like Alice."

I didn't really notice what he said; I was too busy staring at the way his lips shaped around the words he spoke, and how inviting they looked. I blinked back into the situation once his lips stopping moving. At least Edward _bought _his presents, as late as they may be. Unlike me, who never even got round to doing so. I felt so selfish.

"That is very true; Alice is one of a kind. But I would have expected you, Mr. Cullen to be more organised when it came to presents." I said meekly.

"My organisation is confined to my office room. Beyond that I am even more worse than you can imagine." He said in a lighthearted voice.

Alice's face was masked with conspiracy. Jasper's knowing look also had the same cunning idea. They were scheming, and they were doing it relentlessly. I tried not to grimace, and instead looked back at Edward, who at present also seemed to know that something was up with Jasper and Alice. It was strange how, without any words, the two could communicate flawlessly. Perhaps when you were in love, you also got telepathic connections with your one and only, for free. I liked the sound of that.

Suddenly, Alice cast a sly look at Edward, all mellow. "Say, Edward, would _you _like to join us on this expedition? We'd love the extra company and you'd get your last minute shopping done too."

My boss seemed to consider this invitation, pursing his lips so they scrunched up in a cute fashion. After a few moments, he faced me, "Do you mind if I tag along?"

I stared at him, shocked that he could even conjure up a notion where I _wouldn't _enjoy his presence. Of course, it would be a smidge awkward, but I'd get to spend some time with him. Who could pass up a chance like that?! "Of course not. It would be lovely if you came along!" I said, trying not to sound _too _eager.

Edward's smile was blinding. Just the sight of it made me want to make him smile again and again. He held up a finger to us, and let his eyes stray to the other side of the parking lot. Edward looked back to us, "I've got to get my car-"

Alice, the ever aggressive cut into whatever Edward was about to say with full speed, "That's fine, just meet us at the west car park off the high street. It's the one with the least cars."

Either Edward was very patient, or simply accustomed to Alice's tyrannical behaviour, because he just nodded and said, "Sounds perfect. Meet you there."

He left, taking long, confident strides to where his silver Volvo was parked, much closer to the office doors. I wasn't one for stalking but you can't help but notice what sort of car your very attractive boss owns. After staring after him like a hungry cat, I turned back to a very, very smug Alice and Jasper. Just because I was okay with our plans, didn't mean I _liked _Alice reigning over all of us.

"Alice!-" I hissed, only to be cut off by Jasper.

"Save it Bella. Alice won't listen and doesn't care. And by the way you were drooling all over him, I don't think _you _mind either."

I hated it when Jasper was right. It wasn't very often, but when it happened, he was always spot on with his observations. I sighed in resignation and went to my car.

Alice smirked. "Fix your hair and makeup before you gracelessly stumble out of your car."

"I hate you." I mumbled.

--

Tinsel covered nearly every inch of the high street. Every mall, shop and restaurant was decorated according to the season. Red and green was the main theme in nearly every outlet. Colourful lights hung like huge garlands all through the street, with depictions of the birth of Jesus over two thousand years ago. Other lights were in the form of snowflakes, sleighs, stockings and stars, all varying in size and colour. They contrasted greatly with the dense, dark sky which was blanketed by a thick cover of clouds. People; children, parents, businessmen, senior citizens all milled around jovially on the crowded streets with bags full of presents and other necessities for tomorrow. Every shopper had a smile, no matter how big or small, etched on their elated faces. Christmas was the time of joy.

It wasn't that I didn't _like _Christmas. I just wasn't bothered enough with Christmas trees, decorations and partying. Call me an introvert if you must. But, looking around to see and feel the exultation revived my Christmas mood. I was to ready give. I was ready to celebrate.

"Isn't all wonderful?" I asked Edward in awe.

He looked at me, with deep eyes. "Yes. Yes it is." I had a feeling there was more behind his answer than was apparent.

Alice towed Jasper into a large mall and spun around to Edward and I, who were awkwardly walking a foot away from each other. "Alright, you two. Go and do some theraputic shopping and meet us back here at nine pm."

I discreetly glared at Jasper and Alice, for trapping me in this position but also did a silent victory dance at the fact that I could get Edward all to myself. Not that anything would happen in the next few hours, the dismal part of my mind thought. We parted ways, and began ambling through the throngs of people to see anything that we liked.

"So, Miss Swan, tell me a bit about yourself." Mr. Cullen asked, looking gorgeous while doing so.

I blushed but I didn't know why. Possibly because of his intense gaze, as if he _really _wanted to know and not because the awkward silence was lengthening. "There's not much to say. I have an older brother, Emmett Swan who is married and also lives in Seattle. My mother and father live on the outskirts of city. One's a cop, the other is a teacher. And please, call me Bella."

He grinned, obviously pleased with what he heard, even though I was as exciting as a snail. "What about you? I'm sure your life story is much more interesting that mine."

Edward shook his head, clearly disagreeing with me, "No that is certainly not the case. Obviously, Carlisle Cullen is my father and Esmè Cullen is my mother. She is an interior designer. I'm an only child but Alice is like the sister I never had. And please, call me Edward." He mimicked me at the end.

"Alice?!" I asked with surprise and then proceeded to trip over nothing.

He instinctively leaned closer and wound his strong arm around my waist, holding me close to his body. The feeling was...out of this world. Just the sensation of his strong, taught torso against my own body was maddening. In the most amazing way. He smelled of honey, lilac, man and cologne. Edward's breath was cool like mint and fanned over my face. It was the ever clichè moment, but it still didn't lessen the intensity of the moment.

After a moment, he drew away and I missed the contact. It was as if a current had been flowing through us, but had now discharged. I looked down at my shoes, chagrined by my clumsiness.

"Bella, are you alright?" He asked softly, placing a hand on my arm.

I looked up, my cheeks flaming, "Yes, thank you. I'm a disasterous klutz."

Edward chuckled. His smiled crookedly and his eyes glowed with mirth. I died and went to heaven. "It's an endearing trait. I'm just glad you're okay. Do you still want to know about Alice?"

Of course, curiousity killed the cat, so I nodded and began walking alongside him, careful of not making any physical contact for now. My heart was already thumping manically.

"Well...Alice is my cousin. Nobody knows that though. Our parents were very close until...her parents died in a car accident and so, my parents adopted her in high-school. We've been inseperable since then." He explained.

My foreheard creased. "Why didn't Alice tell me? I mean, we're best friends..."

Edward smiled reassuringly, "Alice wanted to tell you, but...I didn't. In the past, women used to befriend Alice in order to get closer to me. They used her to climb the social and economical ladder to get to me. I didn't like that."

I was a little shocked. And hurt. Did Alice and Edward think so low of me? I would have never used Alice and thrown her away like a pawn. She was my best friend. Like they say, 'chicks before dicks.'

I walked into a department store and saw a set of golf clubs and balls all set neatly at the front. They were on sale - fifty percent off. They looked good and reminded me of Charlie. His only hobby was fishing; maybe if I bought him this, he'd branch out a bit and experience other pasttimes. Without another thought, I called over a sales assistant and sealed the purchase.

Edward came over, looking pleased with my errant buying, "And here I thought you couldn't buy anything!"

I looked at him shrivelly, "I don't like doing it, but I am sure as hell capable of _buying_."

He looked hurt by my jab. I remembered that he _was _my boss and he could fire me for rude behaviour. Oh well. I refused to make eye contact and kept walking towards the make-up section. Who cares if Edward felt out of place? He thought I was a gold-digger!

"Bella!" He called from behind me.

I walked on forward. He should know that even though he was my boss, he couldn't be so judgemental.

Edward rushed forward, out of breath after tackling all the people who were busy shopping, "Bella. Look, I'm sorry about what I said! You're nothing at all like I had expected. Alice speaks very highly of you and I've seen the way you interact at work. You're absolutely lovely, Bella. Just as your name suggests." He whispered at the end.

The cosmetics kit that I was holding for Alice, clattered into the pile where others were stocked. I locked my eyes with Edward's. Did he just say that he liked me? Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas Bella. Maybe the doubt on my face was very obvious, because Edward answered my unanswered question right away.

"I meant every word of it." He mumured.

I tried to hide my smile, but I was too euphoric to conceal it. I grinned widely and looked up at his glorious face, which was graced by his crooked smile, "I think you're pretty amazing yourself, Edward."

He shook his head, as if he was making sure this moment was real. It felt like a dream; one I never wanted to awaken from. "Come on, lets get this shopping done."

I picked up the make-up kit for Alice and bought Jasper a perfume and body spray, as well as a hat and scarf set because he always complained about how cold he was. Neither him or Alice ever thought of buying him winter accessories. Yet, she'd buy him gold cufflinks and Armani suits that he'd never in his right mind, wear. Wandering around the shops, I spoke with Edward and we shared all our views on anything and everything. We discussed music tastes and things we hated. We came to the mutual conclusion that we both hated Lauren Mallory with a passion. I asked him why his father didn't just fire her.

"Because she is actually a very profitable employee. Low salary and high output. What more could we want? I just don't like how she's always flirting with everyone. But whenever Carlisle's around, she's as good as an angel." He'd answered.

Sly. We moved onto politics, work, journalism and other topics of everyday discussion. I came to realise that Edward wasn't just a pretty face to look at - he had a fascinating, intellectual mind. His thoughts were deep and he knew what he was speaking about. And his knowledge didn't just revolve around money or women, unlike Mike Scumbag Newton.

"So you've never had a serious relationship before?" I asked skeptically while buying a white gold jewellery set for Rosalie and a pile of Nintendo Wii games for Emmett. Adult by body, child by mind.

Edward turned to me. His hands were full of my buyings which I had been brave enough to buy. He even coaxed me into making some of the purchases, encouraging me when needed as I became a little hesistant over my choices. "Really, Bella. I'm not very old and most women I came in contact with, only wanted my money or to show me off in front of other people. There was no real passion."

For some odd reason, that comforted me. He wasn't a wild cassanova but neither a social recluse. Just right.

"What about you?" He asked, while balancing Reneè's Do-It-Yourself pottery set and an antique bracelet on his right hand.

"I'm much the same as you. I never felt connected with anyone on a deep level. There was only so much we had in common." I answered, trying to keep everything upright, as we waddled to the checkout.

"I think we're going to have to drop some of this stuff back at your car." He laughed breathlessly.

I agreed and handed my car keys to him, "Could you go on please? I'll follow you right out." I asked.

Edward nodded and heaved everything back to my car. I checked to see if he'd gone for sure. Once I was reasonably satisfied, I ran around the different shops, trying to find something for _him. _Despite knowing him for at least two years, I only got to _know _him in the past few hours. What was I to get him? I began to panic when I caught sight of an old shop. Many people frequented the outlet, but they all seemed eclectic. Not somewhere the typical person would go.

It was a record shop. I recalled Edward having a preference for the oldies. Frank Sinatra, Nirvana and even the ever-popular Elvis Presely. It wouldn't matter if they cost much; Edward was worth it. My superficial Edward Cullen Is So Hot crush had morphed into a deep infatuation. His mind intrigued me even more than his handsome out-of-this-world looks. I was extremely lucky to find a record by Nirvana which was even signed by the very famous, Kurt Kobain before his death in nineteen-ninety-four in addition to a record by Frank Sinatra.

Quickly, I rushed back to my car, where Edward was waiting patiently. I stuffed his presents in with other bargains I had picked up and threw them into the boot, before he could become suspicious. The two of us walked back to the hub of the city to enjoy the atmosphere even though I had completed all my shopping. Edward bought us two cups of steamy hot chocolate from Starbucks to keep us warm.

The air became thick but chilly. Everyone surrounding us was huddled in warm winter coats with hats, scarves and gloves. The children played with infectious smiles on their faces and relished in the electric atmosphere. Edward receded into his long, black trench coat, and pulled his black scarf closer to his face. The contrast illuminated his pale, alabaster skin which literally sparkled in the night, with its finesse. I think I may have sighed out loud.

Often, I'd catch Edward casting furtive looks at me, but he'd always look away as if he were embarrassed. We walked to where there was a small Christmas play narrating the nativity underneath a sheath of festive plants. A jolly group of people also gathered on the side, singing Christmas carols. It was obvious that they were freezing in the December night, but their spirits kept them going. A Santa sat at the centre, with long queues of young children who were waiting for a gift and a picture with the man in the red suit and white beard.

I turned to Edward to comment on the scene only to find him wringing his hands in what could only be, nervousness. It was then that I realised, throughout the entire trip, Edward hadn't bought anything!

"Edward...why didn't you buy anything? Was I too distracting?" I asked worriedly.

He looked up, his eyes liquid emeralds. There was a small frown on his lovely face. "I already bought my presents." He mumbled.

My eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Not to sound rude, but then why did you come? You could have spent a great evening all cosied up!"

His frown deepened, and for a split second I thought he would cry. "Do you want me to go away?"

I gasped, "Of course not! It was amazing shopping with you. Don't tell Alice, but I actually enjoyed myself!"

His lips twitched; he liked that. Well I liked _him. _"Erm...Bella. I really like you and I don't want to mess this up, but I only came so I could spend time with you." He stuttered.

I smiled widely, my insides jumping with glee. Boldly, I reached up to cup his face in my right hand, "I really like you too, Edward. I know that we haven't spent a long time together, but I feel like I know you well."

Edward leaned into my touch, "Just like I feel about you." He susurrated. He drew back before looking up and then grinning devilishly at me. "Look up."

Instantly, I looked up to the rows of green holly and other plants rooted to the shade of the square. Mistletoe.

Before I knew it, Edward's lips were crashing down onto mine. They were soft, and tasted of cinnamon and honey. The kiss was sweet, and Edward cradled my face in his hands. My hands flew to his head and I ran my fingertips through his soft, luscious auburn hair. The kiss escalated, with growing passion as Edward swiped a cool tongue across my lower lip and I granted him entrance. Every outline of my body was pressed against his and I was alight with the sensation his body gave out. Our tongues moved in synchronisation as we melted into one. His left arm wound around my waist, pulling me impossibly closer.

We broke apart, only because I felt a small, cold feeling strike my arm. Panting loudly, we both looked up to see where the precipitation came from. It was snowing.

"A white Christmas. This will be perfect, especially with you by my side." Edward murmured in my ear.

I chuckled breathlessly, and held Edward's face in my hands, "Are you inviting me over for Christmas?"

His lips broke out into a wide crooked smile, and his eyes were burning with happiness. "I sure am. The question is, will you come?"

How silly of him to even question such a prospect. Of course I'd be there. The connection I'd felt with Edward was one in a billion. There was a spark, a hope and chemistry. I could not only appreciate him physically, but also intellectually. We could bind on a level I'd never experienced before. Everything happened so fast and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared. But, with Edward beside me, I was sure everything would work out.

I nodded assent.

Edward stared at me. Just took me in. The intensity of his gaze caused my heart to thump and my cheeks to blaze crimson. "You're so beautiful Bella. I don't know how I became so lucky, so fast." He whispered.

I was going to complain, and say that was how _I _felt about _him, _when the clock tower chimed loudly. The entire square froze for a fraction of a second, before erupting into joyous giggles and embraces. My eyes trailed to the clock which read twelve midnight. We were supposed to meet Alice and Jasper three hours ago. Oh well, they probably anticipated all this anyway.

"Merry Christmas, my Bella!" Edward exclaimed, crushing me to his chest.

"Merry Christmas, Edward. I guess you'll just have to wait for your present until later." I said, kissing his mouth softly, sweetly to show how much I cared for him.

"And you'll just have to wait for mine." He grinned impishly. I laughed at the amazing feeling. We were two equals; it was a dynamic of give and take.

The snow fell in soft blankets around us and I snuggled closer to Edward, stealing quick kisses.

And indeed, it was a very, merry Christmas, for us all.


End file.
